The need for securing railroad rails to rail ties has existed for centuries. The process is very labor intensive and must be done accurately so that the attachment is secure. Currently, a railroad car is used to carry and distribute the rail clips and insulators to the ties for application. Manual labor is utilized to unload and place four insulators and clips per tie. At that point, another work force is needed to manually place the insulators and clips for a subsequent securing operation. Following this, a piece of work equipment moves along the tracks and the clips are squeezed into the concrete tie shoulder. This method is very labor intensive and also difficult for the workers.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method for placing the clips and insulators where the accuracy and rate of work may be increased and the comfort to the worker is satisfactory. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior method of placing clips and insulators.